Boys Bravo! (Re-Written)
by SixShotBaby
Summary: Follow Miharu Sena Kanaka, a fourteen year old girl, as she plays the role of Yukinari Saski in this fanfiction that puts a twist on the original anime/manga series "Girls Bravo!". Miharu takes on Yukinari's qualities of shy, particularly anti-social and not comfortable talking to or being around girls (except for Miharu it's guys).
1. Chapter 1: My Name Is Miharu Sena Kanaka

**Author's Note: Since all of my fanfictions (before today, 9/25/13) were written a couple years ago, my writing style has improved somewhat. I have chosen to re-write all of the fanfictions while still keeping the same plot. The wording will be slightly different and hopefully better. Please enjoy the re-written version of these fanfictions, as well as the originals as I will be leaving them up.**

**+These re-written versions will be updated as often as possible. I'm hoping to be able to upload a new chapter at least every month until the fiction has ended. **

* * *

My name is Miharu Sena Kanaka, and I a shy, anti-social fourteen year old. Like most anti-social teenagers I prefer to stay home and stray away from the opposite gender. _Of course _females also get the same treatment, like I said, "anti-social".

The only people I really talk to are my sister, Maharu, and that's often without will, and the few friends that I do have, Kirie and Lisa (she's a little cu-coo in the brain). Every once in a while guys will come up to me and try starting up a conversation, but usually I just stand there blushing with my head down and school books shoved against my chest. Depending on the situation, I either slow down or speed up; although neither adjustment to my transport from class to class seems to do anything about the guy standing next me, talking me up all the way to my next class.

Typically that guy is Kazuharu. He's Lisa's brother and is also a little… out there. Most of his time and money is spent trying to impress girls like me. You can expect to see Kazuharu standing next to, behind (typically behind) or over a girls shoulder. Apparently his Wednesday transports are reserved for me. It's hard to believe that Lisa and Kazuharu are even related until Lisa has her eye on someone.

* * *

Anyway, like I said, I'm fourteen and anti-social. Nothing too special about me in my eyes, but my sister always goes on about how lucky we are because of our figures. Honestly, I couldn't care less about my "figure", but Maharu focuses on it all the time. She dresses in the most provocative ways and always seems to be throwing herself at guys.

For example: She looked up gyms with statistically more guys, and even left a gym because it there were only two of them despite the two-hundred dollars she had to cough up for ending the membership contract only days after signing it. In her entire life I believe she's on boyfriend #554 or maybe it's #555. Either way she's dated hundreds of guys and I think we might have to move since there are only so many people in Japan that are actually "her type" (basically anything above 18, under 50 and male). I don't know what I'm going to with her when she's 50 years old and still on the hunt for the "perfect guy".

I'm telling you, she makes a complete and utter fool of herself. It's almost worth watching until you've seen the same show one-hundred times.

* * *

end?


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Day

**_Once upon a time, in the magical daily life of anti-social Miharu…_**

* * *

I didn't mention this before, but I always take hot baths after I get home from school. All the stress of keeping my almost anonymous social media accounts updated and active, plus my sister and friends pushing me to "enter the dating world", can make them quite necessary.

After retreating to my room and slinging my bag on the floor, I removed my shoes and gathered the typical sacrificial items needed to give stress to the almighty Satin after a long day of nothing. Seriously, I mean nothing. The school year was barely in swing, yet, and we just did ice-brakers in every class. Sacrificial items in hand, I headed down the steps to the downstairs bathroom.

I opened the door, slowly; because Maharu lets her boyfriends stay over and get cleaned up. With the door wide open and no one using the toilet or bathing in the tub, I walked in and shut the door behind me. As I locked the door I began to set up for my sacrifice. I made sure to carefully draw a pentagon (normal or inverted depending on which end you faced it) using the bubble bath. In the center I laid down a bath bomb so it would be fizzy. Not knowing what to put at each star end, I just added chunks of another bath bomb.

Turning the knobs above the tub, I slowly adjusted the water checking each turn to make sure that it wasn't too hot or cold. This step was one I was extremely particular about, as the temperature of a bath typically decides whether or not it's a good one. Not the bubble bath, or the fizzy things, the temperature. Once I found the right temperature for this particular afternoon, I let it run and fill the tub all the way to the rim. The bath water already begun to fizz, but it got fizzier as the water ran on. Soon the fizz turned into circles with centers as clear as day, no fizz filling them. I ignored it and got into the tub anyway, thinking it was just going to be a normal bath.

The stuff I use doesn't hurt my eyes because I'm so use to it now, so I sank slowly under the water; poking the bits of fizz and bubble that sat at the top of the bath water. Fully under water, I shut my eyes for purposes of relaxation. The water warmed my entire body, inside and out now that my face had joined in with everything else.

* * *

I tend to fall asleep after a while, so I thought what happened to me next was just a dream. A weird dream, but a dream none the less. The water began to glow a beautifully vibrant blue, clearer than the Caribbean Sea, yet almost as dark as the night sky. I felt the rays of light hit my skin, they were warm, a soothing warmth that reminded me of the sun when it seeps through the leaves on a shady tree. I opened my eyes to see where this light came from, but I was still under water and unable to breathe. I straightened up in the water, and took in as much air as my lungs could hold. Catching my breath, I gazed around me, taking in the surroundings. I was in what seemed like a pool-like-bath. It was large and outdoor, with grey pillars holding up the ceiling and separating the cloud and sun filled sky. I stood, cautiously, and crept over to the steps of the bath, almost fully out, when someone touched my shoulder. The hand was wet and somewhat small; I turned around just barely getting a glimpse at the person behind me. I passed out on the steps of some stranger's bath in who-knows-where.

"Hello? Hello? Miss, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw a boy leaning over me. Well, maybe he was a boy. His face was well shaped, but also quite round in some places. He lacked in height, it seemed, because he was shoulder deep in the water below the last step into the bath. Shaking my head, he exclaimed with glee now that I became responsive. Sitting up once more, I picked myself up in the water and backed way. As I moved the water moved with me and I felt every small motion that followed after. This was all too real, and it was freaking me out. I closed my eyes again and sank into the water. I could hear a soft echo of the boy's voice as he called out to me from above the water. He rushed over as fast as he could with water about knee-high slowing him down. As he came closer to me I proceeded to move back, hoping that I would be brought back to the small bath tub downstairs at home.

Eventually, he did catch up and he scooped me out from the water. His hands on my back and the back of my knee, it just all felt to real as he struggled to carry me (still conscious) out of the water and over to the side of the bath. The marble was cold, and matched the pillars in color. Tired of hoping to go home, and weird' out that some stranger was just staring at me naked, I sat up quick and asked,

"Who are you, and where am I?"

To which he quickly responded, "I am Yukinari, and you are on the planet Seiren."

"Seiren?" I was deeply confused, what the hell was "Seiren"?

"Yes, that's the planet we're on right now." He said like that was an obvious piece of information for me to know.

"Well how do I get back to Earth?" I said with what appeared to be too much happiness because Yukinari's face sunk.

"I don't really know how you get back to Earth…" He sat in silence, with a look on his face that insisted he felt as if he disappointed me. I got up and sunk back into the bath hoping that the water would eventually begin to bring me back. It seemed like hours (who knows, I was on some stupid planet somewhere), but eventually the water began to bubble and form like before, only this time with a bigger effect.

I screamed as there was I slight spin in the water that I hadn't notice before. Yukinari came to check on me when the spin started getting bigger. Not knowing what to do, if anything should or could be done, we both just stared at the swirls in the water until one took me same thing happened, all the pretty lights on my skin and the deep, vibrant blue.

* * *

I came up out of the water again, only to jump out of the bath. The water had cooled down and couldn't compare to the warmth of the lights. My sister was outside of the bathroom banging on the door,

"MIHARU, WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?" She screeched as her fist continuously came down on the door. I picked up a towel and began draining the bath. Towel wrapped around my body, I walked over to the bathroom door and started moving my hand toward the door handle when I heard movement in the tub behind me.

I turned around to find a confused Yukinari, and I thought to myself, "_What is going on?" _I turned back around on my heels toward the door and then back again to Yukinari and the tub. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, pulled on a strand of hair, pinched myself. I just couldn't believe this was real, not to mention there was some guy in my tub.

Holding my finger in front of my lips, I motioned a "Sh…" and got him out of the tub. I handed Yukinari a towel, which he took and wrapped around himself waist down. I pointed my finger to a corner behind the bathroom door so he would stand there. As I pushed air up from below my lungs, heavy sigh was released from my mouth. I stared at the door and then began approaching it. My fingertips touched the doorknob lightly as I turned the small and clear diamond acting as a handle.

Door open, Maharu standing directly outside of it, I walked out. She followed behind me asking me all these questions about why I took so long, and as we passed the small corner where Yukinari was I motioned for him to leave the bathroom, hoping he would see through the small gap between the door and door frame.


End file.
